Happy Beginnings
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: Formerly "the good life" the road to happiness is not always smooth. Finished. LL & RD
1. part 1

I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters. It's all just a hobby. This piece may have SPOILERS so beware

"Just try it."

"No!"

"Come on"

"There is no way I'm putting that in my mouth."

"Lorelei.... Wait that was..." Luke Danes didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lorelei Gilmore replied with her usual response.

"DIRTY!" she shrieked jumping up from the table.

"Come on, it's good for you." Luke pleaded.

"It's green," She replied as she sat back down at the other end of the table. "and it looks like a tree."

"It does not, and it's supposed to be green." Luke growled as he inwardly laughed at their usual banter.

"Actually it does and that makes it funny... and fun." She laughed. "ok, one bite." She finally succumbed and took the piece of broccoli and placed it in her mouth after smelling it; which caused a look of triumph to cross Luke's face. "BLECH! It's GROSS!" Lorelei screamed as she ran to the bathroom. As the broccoli made it's reappearance in the trash can Lorelei heard her phone ringing in the kitchen. "Luke... will you get that?" she called back as she rinsed the foul taste out of her mouth. "Unless the ID says 'Satan's Henchwoman' in which case prepare yourself for doom...." She continued her tirade while back in the kitchen Luck picked up the phone, whose number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he said as he picked it up.

"Uh... hello?" A vaguely familiar voice on the other line answered. "I think I.... who is this?" they asked slightly flustered.

"Well it's Lorelei Gilmore's phone, but she just ate something healthy and is now spraying whipped cream into her mouth on the off chance that a small amount of actual nutrient happened to penetrate her overly caffeinated blood stream." He ranted.

"Ah... got it." The voice answered. "So, again who is this?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Lorelei retorted as she grabbed the phone before look could answer. "It tasted GROSS I needed something to take the taste away." She pointed out as she put the phone to her ear and sat on Luke's lap. "Hello, this is Lorelei."

"You know Lor, contrary to whatever the voices in your head tell you healthy food will not kill you."

"Chistopher?!" She exclaimed jumping up in shock.

"It's good to hear your voice too." He answered sarcastically. "So who was the guy that answered the phone? Are you on a date?"

"God, you sound like Emily." She replied in an annoyed tone and she began to pace the room. "Rory's not here, but she should be home this weekend. If your lucky and pray to several religious deities you might be able to get her on her cell phone." She told him as she came back over to a very perturbed looking Luke and sat back down on his lap.

"Actually I was trying to get a hold of you." Chris answered.

"Why?" She replied not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well..." he taunted. "go out side."

"What?!." She answered jumping up again. "No Christopher, that is not even close to funny." She said as she walked to the front door with Luke in hot pursuit. When she opened the door her jaw dropped... "Christopher." She said in a whisper.


	2. part 2

"Hi." Chris answered as she opened the door. It took a minute for Lorelei to regain her senses and step aside allowing him to come in.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked as she followed him into the living room.

"I came to pay visit to the famous Gilmore Girls." He replied noticing Luke for the first time. "Hey there, I think we've met before. Luke right?" He asked extending his hand to which Luke shook wordlessly.

"Chris, its 11:00 at night." Lorelei reminded him trying to avoid any awkward explanations.

"I know, traffic was crazy." He answered as if it were completely normal. "I tried to check into the Inn but..." he let the sentence trail off

"You can't just show up like this." Luke could sense how anxious and annoyed she was and decided to make his exit then.

"Hey, I think I better go." He told her quietly.

"I'll walk you out." She said following him to the door and out onto the porch. "Luke, I'm really sorry.... I had no idea... he just came... I... I"

"Hey, it's ok; I know you had no idea. I trust you." He told her as he pulled her into his arms trying to wash away the felling in stomach that something bad was coming. "Look, you take care of what ever is going on with him and I'll see you in the morning." He told her as she kissed her sweetly.

"How did I get this lucky?" she asked him as she kissed him again. "I'm really sorry." She knew what was coming when she went inside.

"I know, I understand, he has nowhere else to go." Luke answered less sure that he was putting on.

"First light he's gone. I promise." Lorelei said in a dead serious tone. "He better sleep in his clothes otherwise he's going with out them. Seriously it will be a sight, front page 'Man gets the boot, naked'"she continued until Luke silenced her with a kiss.

"I believe it!" Luke laughed. "See you in the morning" Lorelei watched him drive away while mustering the strength to go back in and face Chris. She took several deep breaths before returning to the living room where Chris was standing exactly where she left him.


	3. part 3

"Hi Chris." Lorelei said as she closed the door. "And so again I ask, what are you doing here?" she asked loosing patience.

"Are you dating him?" Chris asked sitting down.

"Don't change the subject. What are you doing here?" she asked pacing back and forth in front of the couch where he sat.

Chris sighed and put his head in his hands. When he looked up he admitted "I came to see you."

"Why?" she asked not understanding what was going on. "What about Sherry and Georgia? Does she know you're here?"

"Yea." Chris said standing up. "Yea-ish. More ish than yea." He stuttered.

"Ok, let's try this again. Where exactly does Sherry think you are?" Lorelei asked getting frustrated.

"She thinks I came to see Rory." He admitted. "Look Lor, Sherry and I are separated. It just wasn't working, she wasn't you. It's always been you that was right. We've always known that. Right?'

"No Chris it's not right. It's always been wrong. The timing the age, the maturity. There has always been something wrong." She was almost yelling "You'd think after how many times that we would start to get it, that you would start to get it. It won't work!" she exclaimed.

"You're wrong." Chris said as he grabbed her and kissed her. Lorelei immediately pulled away and realized there was nothing there. A kiss that had always had that thing in it, that crazy, passionate, first love thing was now cold and wet. "You felt it. You know you did. It's always been there and it's there now." Chris begged.

"No Chris it wasn't there." Lorelei answered softly as she sat down on the couch. "For the first time ever it wasn't there. It was just wet. It was like spin the bottle in seventh grade when you spin and it lands on your next door neighbor and best friend. Chris when you married Sherry I moved on. I let go. It was over." She tried to explain.

"But it doesn't have to be." Chris said kneeling in front of her.

"Yes it does Chris." She said gently. "I'm sorry." She said as she got up.

"Lor, I love you." Chris pleaded. It was when he said this that she realized what she'd known for a very long time. And the realization almost knocked her over.

"I'm sorry Chris. There are blankets in the closet. You can sleep on the couch tonight." She told his and turned to go upstairs.

"You are with him." Chris stated with rejection and Lorelei could only nod her head. "Do you love him?" he asked desperately, but Lorelei didn't answer she only continued up stairs


	4. part 4

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!! The obnoxiously intruding noise jolted Lorelei from a very deep sleep early the next morning. After immense grumbling and growling she finally made it into the shower. After a hot shower and appropriate clothes Lorelei was ready to go down and begin another round with Chris. However to her surprise when she got down stairs the only thing on the couch was a stack of folded blankets and a note.

_Lor_

_I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You were my first and greatest. He's very lucky. Don't let him get away. Make sure he knows._

_Chris_

After reading his words she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her coat and purse and raced out the door. She made it to the dinner in record time... especially considering the severe lack of coffee in her system. She was after all a woman on a mission.

An hour earlier Chris woke to the sound of running water. After packing up the toothbrush and extra t-shirt he had unpacked he folded the blankets he had used and scribbled a note. He had things to do before Lorelei left. And with that he was gone from the Gilmore Home.

As he drove through town he went over in his head what he would say and prayed that it wouldn't sound half as stupid out loud as it did in his head. By the time he pulled up to the place that held the one thing he sought, sudden nerves almost prevented him from going in. when he entered he went straight to the counter. He knew that if this didn't work it would take much more to win her back. He prayed that he was wrong about what he expected to happen.


	5. part 5

"Hi, can I help you?" the petite girl behind the counter asked paying full attention to the very nervous man in front of her. She had long ago realized that she worked in a prime place for town gossip. Many very important "secrets" began there and it looked as though this man would definitely be the beginning of another bit for the gossip mill.

"Yea, there's this thing that I need to do for someone." He nervously explained trying not to give away too much information.

"OK, I'm gonna need a little more to go on than that." She pried. "I'm not psychic." She joked. But the man didn't look like he was going to continue. "Ok, let's start from the beginning. Does it involve a person?" the man nodded his head. "Ok, good. Does it involve two people who love each other?" she asked realizing that love was obviously the only thing that could make anyone this frazzled. But the man was still not giving in. the girl began to loose patience. After several minutes of silence the girl gave up. "Ok, as much as I really love this game of twenty questions I've got other people waiting who know what they want. So if you're not going to tell me I'm going to go see if I can help them."

"Look can I just talk to the owner please." He really had no desire to go through this girl on a matter so important.

"Yea, sure, he'll be back in few minutes. You can wait if you want." The girl told him, now completely weirded out, and that was really saying something for the town of Stars Hollow. Looking down at her watch she realized that she was 15 minutes over due for a break so after helping all three of the other people in the room she stepped out to call and tell her friend about weird creepy guy. Just as she stepped out the door the owner went in and was greeted by the perturbed looking man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Luke we need to talk."

"Chris, I really don't see what we could possibly have to say to each other." Luke answered feeling even more annoyed than he had the night before when he had suddenly appeared.

"Well look you may not have anything to say but I do. So all you have to do is listen." Chris said stubbornly.

"Fine, you have ten minutes." Luke told him in his usual prince charming tone as he lead the way upstairs.

Shortly after he went inside he found himself back outside getting back into his car. It hadn't worked. But he wasn't giving up. He had plan B. He had known Lorelei long enough to know that you always had to have plan B. so with that though he started towards home to try to make his plans reality. If the last 19 years had taught him anything about Lorelei it was not to give up. She would realize that they were meant to be, he would make her see it.

Lorelei made it to the dinner in record time but when she walked in the door saw that Luke was no where in sight. "Lane!" she said making lane jump behind the counter.

"Lorelei!" She gasped. "You scared me. You know after the weirdo morning I've had it's really not fair to scare me like that." Lane complained.

"You're weirdo morning? What happened." She asked as Lane gave her a large mug of coffee. "He came here?" she asked after hearing Lane's story. "What happened what did they say? Where did he go? Where's Luke?" she asked in light speed mode.

"Whoa, slow down." Lane told her. "I don't know what they said they went upstairs. He left pretty quickly and then Luke said he'd be back before the lunch rush. Do you know that guy?"

"UHG! Yes, it's Rory's dad. Thanks I'll see you later!" she answered as she finished off the last of her coffee and pulled out her phone. The line rang with no answer. She dialed the second number and told Michel that she would be in at noon. After she hung up she began her search.


	6. part 6

After two hours of searching the entire town Lorelei found herself back at Luke's with no success she was grumpy and in desperate need of coffee. When she entered a familiar face greeted her. "Rory! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow night?" she exclaimed as she hugged her beautiful daughter.

"Hey." She replied. "Well I wasn't going to come home till tomorrow but my only Friday class was cancelled and there was stuff going on here. And then Lane told me about what happened this morning and I realized it was probably the best thing for me to come back today." She told her mom as they sat at a table and Lane brought them coffee.

"Stuff happening here? What stuff?" Lorelei enquired. "What is this stuff you speak of?"

Rory suddenly blush a brilliant red and "Oh you know, just stuff... with people." She tried to lie, but Lorelei knew better.

"Uh huh. So you know what's going on with the disappearing guys?" Lorelei pressed.

"Um actually I really don't. I had no idea Dad came back until about three minutes ago when I got here." Rory answered honestly.

"Then this stuff pertains to a certain soon-to-be divorcée?" She continued with her second guess, giving Rory her patented tell or die look.

"Well kind of." Rory tried to get around it but saw The Look and caved. "Yea, it does. He and Lindsay are finalizing their divorce and he wanted to go out to celebrate." She explained then seeing another look added "In public."

"Aw sweetie that's exciting."

"Yea, it looks like things are going well. And he's going back to school in the spring. They offered him a great scholarship and it'll pay for him to live there, so..."

"He'll be off Kyle's couch." Lorelei finished.

"Look I know that you're still getting used to the way things are with Dean now but he's really trying to fix things. He knows he messed things up in a lot of ways but he's trying to get his life back together and he's had to do it alone. His parent's haven't really been too supportive of anything he's done since he moved back and it's been really hard on him." Rory tried to explain.

"I know, It's great really. He's worked really hard to get it together he deserves it. You know I've always liked him."Lorelei tried to convince her daughter. "It's just weird, ya know, I still look at you and see the seven year old trying to cheer up the weeping willow."

"Mom, I really love him." Rory said quietly looking at her cup.

"I know you do sweetie."

"No mom, I really do love him." With this Lorelei saw so much emotion is Rory's eyes it made her shiver.

"Wow." Was all she could say. After a few minutes she added "Does he know?"

"Well kinda. I mean we've said it. But it's kinda scary to think of telling him how much he really means to me."

"I know what you mean." Lorelei whispered at a barely audible tone.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I what just thinking that if I don't get over to the Inn Michel is going to run all the guests off. You know once he runs out of French curse words they don't understand things get really mess. Plus I forgot to get silly string so he may decide to opt for large books instead." She stood and paid for the coffee. "Look, if your really love his that much, you should tell him."

"You too." Rory replied, tapping into the mother-daughter psyche that had always connected them.

"I know." She said as she left.


	7. part 7

"Dean, it's Rory." Rory told the voice mail. "I still want to go out tonight, but there's this really important thing I have to do, so I might be a little late. Give me a call, or I'll call you when I have some more info about how long this will take. I'll talk to you later." She said as she hung up the phone and returned her attention to the road ahead. She had been driving for a while and was almost to her destination. After a few more turns she was on the right street. As she pulled up to the building she noticed a familiar car driving away, with complete confusion she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Chris asked when he opened the door to see his oldest daughter standing in front of him.

"I came to talk to you." She said as she stepped in.

"Thank god! I need your help. I've been trying to get a hold of your mom but she's not answering her phone. And I'm freaking out I don't know what to do." Chris rambled as Rory noticed the sound of a crying baby in the other room.

"Dad, what's going on?" she went into the other room and picked up Georgia out of her crib. Not knowing what else to do she started to bounce the baby to try and calm her.

"I don't know what to do, she's been screaming since Sherry left. I can't get her to stop. I tried to call you mom but..."

"Hey calm down. I don't know what to do either. Babies aren't exactly my specialty." Rory continued as she walked and bounced the baby. "Ok, let think, what do babies need." She said out loud. Georgia's crying had slowed but not stopped. "Ok dad, have you tried changing her?"

"Yes, didn't do anything."

"Ok, what about food? This is the sound mom makes when she's hungry."

"Oh, food that's good. There a bottle in the fridge." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen to get it. "I know you have to heat it up. But how long?" He asked her.

"Well it take 45 seconds to heat coffee, try that."

"For once in your life I'm thankful for your coffee addiction." Chris said a minute later when he brought the bottle out to Rory who began feeding the baby with it. Georgia's screams were instantly silenced by the bottle. "Wow, how did you do that? Where did you learn that?" Chris asked as they sat

"I don't know I've only ever held one baby and that was only for like 3 seconds before Sookie decided to take him back. I guess it's just instinct. And living with mom." She joked

"Well yes. You know your mom does have quite a bit in common with a 6 month old." They laughed. After a few minutes Georgia was asleep and Rory put her back in her crib.

"So where did Sherry go?" Rory asked. Trying to find a way to ease into the real reason she was there.

"Um, well she's gone." Chris quietly said.

"What? Gone where? When is she coming back?"

"I don't know where she went and she's not coming back." Chris said as he jumped into explanation. "She decided that she was tired of trying to make us work so she left. She said she was seeing someone and thought it would be best if I took Georgia. So she's gone."

"Just like that? Wow, dad I'm really sorry." She suddenly felt bad about why she was there.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I tried to call you mom, I mean she's been here, she's done this. She'd know about the bottles and diapers and crying." Chris explained.

"Dad you should know about them already." Rory told him. "Besides it's been a while since Mom's done this."

"Yea, but she must remember."

"Dad, I know that you were in Stars Hollow." Rory admitted tiring of the games.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you, it was kinda a last minute thing."

"You weren't there to see me. You were there to try to get Mom back." She was calling him out.

"Ok, I admit, I thought it would be nice to see here."

"Don't. don't do this to her. Her life is going really well. the Inn is doing great, she's living her dream and she's with Luke finally." Rory told him getting angry. "You had years of time to come back and try to work it out and you didn't, but that's your fault. Don't jerk her around. Luke loves her and he's good for her and he's good for us." She was off, now that it started all the anger she'd held for years came out. "He was there for us for everything! Anytime either of us needed anything Luke was there. He's the one who fixed things and comforted us and protected us. He's been more of a father to me in then years than you have in twenty. We gave you the chance, the door has always been open but it's now that you decide to take it! I don't think so. You are not going to mess this up!"

"Rory, I'm sorry I wasn't there, but that's what I'm trying to do now."

"No!" Rory interrupted. "You wasted your chances. You don't have anymore."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked in near despair.

"I want you to stay away from her." She told him. "I want you to stay away from me. You've let both of us down too many times." With that she turned to leave but stopped at the open door. "You may be my father but you've never been a dad, be a dad for Georgia. You can't fix what you missed with me, but you can with her." With those words she was gone. All Chris could do was stare at the door for several minutes. When he finally broke away he walked over to the crib where Georgia lay sleeping, it was then that he realized that she was his life now. It was then that he made a promise to her to be the best father he could.


	8. part 8

It was 8:00 before Lorelei was able to get away from the Inn and after checking at Luke's to try to find him she returned home defeated. When she pulled in the drive way she saw someone sitting on her front porch. It was no other than the man of mystery himself.

"Hey." She said as she stepped onto the porch. "You really know how to become invisible." She joked as she sat next to him. "So listen I don't know what Chris said, but nothing happened last night. We fought, I yelled, he yelled, I went to bed, he went to bed, he was gone this morning."

"I know." Luke told her softly. "I trust you."

"Luke there's something else." She began not quite knowing how to say the next part gently but knowing that leaving it out was not an option.

"He told me about that." Luke finished seeing how hard it was for her to tell him about the kiss.

"I don't know what he said to you but the truth is when he kissed me I realized there was nothing there. It was just wet and gross and he slobbers." She rambled "Please believe me." She begged

Luke took her hand and kissed it. "I believe you." He said smiling.

"Good." She smiled with relief.

"So I have a surprise for you." Luke said standing and pulling Lorelei up with him.

"Really does it involve pie? Cause you know how much I love pie." She joked.

Maybe if you're lucky. Turn around." He said. As she did he tied a blind fold over her eyes.

"Very interesting. Almost kinky. Luke I never knew you had it in you." She joked as he led her down the stairs and around to the back yard where they stopped. "Well that was fast. If this was as far as we were going was the blindfold really necessary?"

"Would you have kept your eyes closed without it?" he laughed as she shook her head and he pulled the blind fold off to reveal her back yard which had been transformed into a magical world of light and daisies. They stood under the chuppah he had built in the middle of the yard with lights trailing from one side of the yard to the house, while candle lit most of the ground. Daisies had been scattered across the entire backyard. Lorelei was speechless for once in her life.

After several minutes she came back to her senses, "It's so beautiful." Was all she could get out.

"Why I believe you were speechless." Luke teased as she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"This is amazing." She said as tears shone in her eyes. The two then sat on the blanket that was also under the chuppah.

"I'm glad you like it." He said swallowing hard for what he was about to do.

"I love it. I want to live here. Forever just like this." She smiled and kissed Luke sweetly. He pulled her back in for a second kiss of so much passion both were left breathless.

Luke took her hands in his and began what he had planned to say. "Lorelei last night I realized something. When I saw Chris standing in your living room I realized that I didn't want to loose you. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. You're what makes my life exciting and good. No matter what happens good or bad you always make it better." He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you Lorelei and I know we don't have the history you have with Christopher but I still love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, Psychotic neurosis and all." At that he looked down at his shoes almost afraid to hear her response.

"I love you too! And I second all of it, especially the psychotic neurosis." She exclaimed kissing him more deeply than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. "Luke when Chris was here he told me he loved me and the minute he said it I wished it was you. The whole time he was here I kept thinking that it should have been you. It should have been you saying everything he said and now you have so it's almost like you read my mind..." Luke interrupted her by kissing her. "I love you." She said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too." He said as they laid down and enjoyed the beautiful night.


	9. part 9

"Hey, it's me." Rory hears when she answers her ringing phone.

"Hey Dean, I'm almost to Stars Hollow." She said as she saw the exit sign. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea, of course. What happened today? Is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain when I get there." She told him. They hung up right after and she continued on her way. And hour later she arrived in Star's Hallow and met Dean at his friend's apartment. "Hey there." She said as she hugged him.

"Hey," he said back as he kissed her softly. "You ready?" he asked as he took her hand and walked down to his truck. When they got to the truck he opened her door and kissed her again before returning to his side. They chatted comfortably about their days on the way to the restaurant.

"So you still haven't told me where we're going yet." Rory said when there was a lull in the conversation.

"That's cause it's a surprise." He said as they pulled into a parking lot. "But don't worry, we're here." He said as he turned off the engine.

"Oh, I remember this." She said with a smile. "The three month anniversary." She remembered as they got out.

"Yea, that was a special night, and I feel like this is too." He took her hand and kissed it before they went in. Dinner was perfect. Desert was perfect and after dinner they got coffee and walked around the town square talking about everything possible and nothing at all.

"So there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Rory said as they walked around the town square. She knew she had to tell him how she felt but she wasn't sure how to say it.

"I wanted to talk to you too." He said.

"You go first." She inwardly sighed with relief.

"Rory, I love you. I know we've said it before but I really do love you. And I know that we both have a lot going on, you at Yale, me starting school again, it's crazy. I love that you are at Yale and doing everything your doing, but it's really hard not being able to see you very much." He continued and Rory suddenly got scared. The last thing she wanted was to break up.

"Dean, we can make it work, we do make it work. We're good together." She started but Dean interrupted.

"Hold on let me finish. The way I see it there are three ways to fix it." He said as they sat down in the gazebo. "There's option one, we can just keep going the way we have been and hope it all works out. But honestly I don't see how that can be good." He paused and Rory sat silently scared. "There's option two, we could break up now and save the trouble of things ending badly."

"Dean..."

"But I really don't like that option either. So I think it leaves us with the last option." He paused again trying to gauge her reaction.

"And, what's that." She asked very quietly swallowing hard.

Dean turned to face her and took her hands. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to do things right and take them slow. So I think we should move in together." He finished and looked up at her trying to read her eyes. She sat silently for several minutes. "Please, say something."

"Are you serious?" she asked stunned. It was not what she had expected.

"Yea, I am." He looked down at their hands. "I understand if it's too much, it was just an idea..."

"NO! I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I love you!" she whispered.

AN: I know nothing about Connecticut, but considering Stars Hallow is fictional in the first place I guess it's ok for me to say that there is another college that Dean could go to near Yale, but just as a note I'm totally not sure if there really is... I just go where the inspiration takes meï


	10. part 10

AN: Ok, so I know there's no real definition of where in the season this takes place, and it would be too hard to work it into the story, so I'm just going to tell you. It takes place after Pipi Virgin. Past that it may or may not (more likely may not) follow the series exactly. Rory has been home, but hasn't seen Luke yet, so she's still kinda mad at him, and I rally have no idea how long it takes for divorces to finalize but for the sake of my story Deans is.

The Next Morning:

Luke looked up as the bell over the door jingled and saw Rory walk in and sit at the nearest table. He wasn't sure if she was still mad about the bop-it incident but knew he had to talk to her. So he walked over to the table.

"Peace offering?" he asked as he set a cup down in front of her. He couldn't read her face but she didn't look too pissed.

"Thanks" was all she said.

"Can we talk?" he asked unsure if he should sit or not.

"Sure." She answered as he handed the coffee pot off to Lane and sat.

"Look, I just want to say that I'm really sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have acted that way. I just... I'm sorry" he said looking at his hands.

"It's ok, I understand." She told him, seeing how upset he was made her feel a little sad. "Mom told me what you said; I know your just trying to protect me." She reached over and patted his hand.

"She told you? How much did she tell you?" he asked, feeling his face flush.

"Well I can't lift a horse over my head and I promise not to mop the floor with scrub brush skates, but everything else was true." She told him and almost laughed at how nervous he looked. "Luke, you've always taken care of us, and we love you for that, but you really don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that I just..." he couldn't find the words to say what he felt. He's always felt like she was the closest thing he's ever have to a daughter. "You're just..."

"Can I tell you something?" Rory asked understanding what he was trying to say. He nodded his head and she continued. "You've always been kinda like a dad to me. I mean I know I have a dad, but he's never really done the job much. But you have. You've always been there, you've built me bookshelves, defended my honor, threatened boyfriends, made sure I didn't starve to death, or eat my mothers cooking... you've done more in a week than my dad has I my whole life. And I really appreciate it." She met his eyes and held he gaze for a minute before continuing. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome, and I want you to know I feel the same... I mean I've always kinda seen you as a daughter. And I just want what's best for you. And I guess if that means Dean, then I'll try harder to like him. I promise." He reached over a squeezed her hand. "I better get back to work." As he stood up the bell over the door jingled again and Lorelai walked in.

"Hey there." She said smiling at him.

"Hey yourself. Coffee?" he asked "wait this is you." He turned and went to get her coffee as she sat with Rory.

"hey, you ok?" she asked seeing the strange look on he face.

"Yea, I am." Rory smiled.

"So how'd it go last night?" Lorelai asked as Luke set her coffee down.

"It was good. Really good."

"Care to share?" she asked taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Well um... we talked and um... we um..." she stumbled.

"Ok, really just say it." Lorelai was growing very impatient.

"He suggested we move in together." She spit out.

"Wow." Lorelai was blown away. "That's uh, that's... wow." She stuttered.

"And I said yes." Rory continued. "But since he's not starting school until the spring and needs to stay here and work and I have Yale and my dorm, we decided to wait until summer. That way he can get adjusted at school and we can take the time to look for a place." Rory told her mom, hoping she would see how much they had planned this out.

"So, you're not doing it right now." Lorelai was relieved. "I think that it sounds like you too are really being smart about this."

"Yea, we are. We both really want it to work and we don't want to go too fast."

"I'm proud of you. I think this will work out great." She told her honestly and smiled.

"Thanks." Rory said as Luke came to take their orders.

"So, you and Luke look like you're speaking again." Lorelai said after Luke left with their orders.

"Yea, we talked and it's all good now."

"Good." She looked over at Luke and smiled. "So what did you talk about?" she pressed.

"Oh, ya know... stuff."

"Hmm, yea... so what did you talk about?"

"Does it really bother you to not know?" Rory asked laughing.

"Yea, it does... so what did you talk about?" Lorelai pressed.

"How's the Inn?" Rory asked, loving the fact that she was driving her mom nuts. Life was back to normal.

THE END

AN: that's all for now, but I'm thinking about doing a sequel... let me know what you think.


End file.
